


The Marks of Fate

by golden_redhead



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Kaito has platonic soulmarks, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Slightly suggestive?, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, because we all know that he would, literally just kissing and teasing and it's also kinda fluffy, nothing explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_redhead/pseuds/golden_redhead
Summary: Momota knows that many people are skeptical when it comes to soulmates. He knows that Ouma is one of them.He doesn’t let it stop him.





	The Marks of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asteril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteril/gifts).



> Thank you @asteril for being the best beta ever <3 This one is for you!

Ouma’s back hits the bed, pillows and blankets scattered across it, swallowing his small figure as Momota climbs on the bed, easily towering over the smaller boy. He impatiently takes off his shirt and lets it land on the floor when he finally manages to disentangle himself from the restricting material. Ouma’s cheeks are dusted with a faint blush when Momota reaches to untie the scarf encircling his neck, material soft and familiar in his hands. He leaves a trail of kisses along the length of Ouma’s collarbones, a quick flick of the tongue when he passes the spot where the soulmark rests. He feels a familiar flutter in his chest, one that is always there when he sees the mark imprinted on the pale skin of his soulmate. His hand brushes the black outline, fingers tracing the contours of the mark, the familiar shape and soft skin it’s imprinted on, a reminder that Ouma is his, a reminder of the unbreakable bond that ties their lives together.

 

Momota knows that many people are skeptical when it comes to soulmates. He knows that Ouma is one of them.

 

He doesn’t let it stop him.

 

He presses another kiss against the dip between his soulmate’s collarbones, something deep inside of his chest swelling with pride, possessiveness starting to plant roots deep into his heart. He counts the little stars forming an unknown constellation coated with specks of deep mauvish red shade, as if someone splattered paint over Ouma’s skin. The soulmark is small, almost discrete, always hidden beneath the checkered scarf that he’s known for always wearing, except for around him. It could be so easily mistaken for a bruise. The constellation spread across Ouma’s pale skin doesn’t look like any he’s ever seen before and Momota can’t help but raise his head during starry nights and search for the familiar outline on the wide expanse of the sky.

 

He knows that it must be there _somewhere_ and he knows that he’ll find it one day.

 

“You are so obsessed with this dumb thing,” complains Ouma, impatience clear in his voice as he shifts on the bed, wiggling his hips to get the other’s attention.

 

Momota smirks at the comment and lets his teeth graze the skin connecting Ouma’s neck and shoulder, just like he knows he likes it. He gets rewarded with a breathy moan and a graceful arch of his soulmate’s back as he chases the warm sensation of Momota’s lips on his exposed skin.

 

“Hypocrite,” murmurs Momota against Ouma’s skin as he plants a series of sweet feather-light kisses along the elegant column of his neck. “You are the one who always acts so goddamn pleased whenever I take off my shirt and you can see my soulmark.”

 

Ouma sighs contentedly and raises his hand, fingers splayed across Momota’s chest, pressing delicately against the place where Momota’s own soulmark rests, the steady rhythm of his heart beneath the tips of his fingers. The astronaut can’t help but lean into the touch, seeking the warmth and closeness of his soulmate.

 

The idea of soulmates always had this mysterious kind of appeal to him and when he was little he could spend hours wondering when and how he’ll meet them, wondering how it’ll feel like to be finally complete. Maybe it’s the fact that he was raised by his grandparents that should be blamed for that but he’s always seen soulmates as a gift from fate, something unique and precious. There was never a trace of doubt in his heart that his grandparents loved each other, he’s seen this love every day, blooming right before his eyes. He always knew that this is what he wants, that this is what he’ll have one day. It was as obvious as the fact that one day he’ll put his feet on the moon and reach the stars.

 

He wears all of the marks on his skin with pride. Saihara’s subtle magnifying glass on his wrist, so small that it’s easy to miss, Harumaki’s little spring roll imprinted on his ankle with sharp lines. They both give him a sense of familial belonging.

 

And then there’s Ouma’s mark.

 

For years he couldn’t wrap his head around that one, a mark that looks like logo and yet like none of the ones he’s seen before. Two overlapping diamonds; one with the masks of comedy and tragedy, the second with the letter e trapped in an unclosed box. Momota remembers the time when DICE was just a meaningless word well.

 

It feels good to finally know the answer he was looking for all this time.

 

It feels good to know that even if Ouma would never admit it, not out loud at least - he belongs to his family.

 

He looks at Momota, a smile playing on his thin lips as he stares straight into his eyes.

 

“And so what if I am.”

 

For a long moment they just stare at one another, normally sharp outlines of Ouma’s face soften, a unique blend of lust and faint fondness seeping into his eyes. It took Momota a long time to recognize the signs, little tells that would betray the little trickster’s true nature. Ouma is as much of a little shit as he was when they first met, but Momota is learning how to recognize those rare traces of honesty occasionally breaking through the facade of heavily-crafted lies.

 

He likes to think that he’s making progress.

 

And then something in Ouma’s expression changes and when he speaks again the words are laced with a teasing note, eyes bright with challenge.

 

“Man, Momota-chan should know by now that it has nothing to do with some dumb ol’ soulmarks,” he leans in closer, his hot breath on Momota’s chin, only breaths separating their lips. “I just like his big manly tiddies!”

 

And then Ouma’s hands reach out to Momota’s chest, capturing one of his nipples between the thumb and a pointing finger and squeezes. _He squeezes hard._

 

Momota lets out a loud gasp, more shock and surprise than anything else. The tears prickle in the corners of his eyes and he bites his lip to prevent any more embarrassing noises from getting out.

 

When he looks down he’s met with a familiar smirk that quickly turns into an unrestrained fit of giggles at the full-of-betrayal face that Momota is making.

 

Momota growls, sound bubbling deep in his throat as he stares at his partner with exasperation. He leans in, capturing Ouma’s lips with his and swallowing his giggles. One strong arm settles against the smaller boy’s waist, pulling him closer, their legs entwined together. This kiss isn’t nearly as chaste as the others, their chests pressed flush against each other, hot breaths mingling together as Momota deepens the kiss and blindly reaches his hand and tangles his fingers with the silky soft strands of plum-colored hair.

 

They are both panting when they separate, Ouma’s eyes glazed with a thick coat of lust, lips red and swollen. The sight never fails to ignite the flames in Momota’s chest, arising something primal and needy.

 

“You little shit,” grunts Momota, but it lacks the usual bite, his voice melting into something fond and warm before he even finishes the sentence. His fingers caress the other boy’s cheek, all soft skin and full-body blush spreading across his chest.

 

Ouma giggles as his fingers wrap around Momota’s wrist, dark hair splayed across the pillow under his head like a halo, doe-like eyes almost crystalline in the dim light of their bedroom.

 

“But I am _your_ little shit,” purrs Ouma teasingly, lazy smirk playing on his lips as he looks at Momota through half-lidded eyes, long curly eyelashes casting shadows on milky white cheekbones. Momota leans in and plants a quick kiss on his neck, his goatee scratching the delicate skin there. He can feel the flutter of Ouma’s breath against his temple as he pulls away to nuzzle at Ouma’s jaw. Momota can almost feel the pout adorning his soulmate’s face, even though he has no way see it. He knows how impatient he can get with Momota’s affection, too sappy for his liking, too genuine, too good at exposing things he’s not quite ready to expose, not yet.

 

“Momota-chaaan,” a prolonged whine leaves Ouma’s lips, voice needy and demanding as his grip on his soulmate’s wrist tightens, fingers digging deep into his skin. He sounds like a little child frustrated that he’s not getting what he wants and Momota almost rolls his eyes, too used to his soulmate’s childish antics.  

 

Momota silences him with a kiss and soon enough Ouma’s whines turn into moans, quiet and soft, and yet so obscene that a shiver sneaks along the length of Momota’s spine.

 

“What am I gonna do with you,” he sighs when he pulls away, but the smile tugging at his lips betrays him.

 

“Oh, I have some ideas,” Ouma smirks up at him and licks his lips in a seductive manner for emphasis and Momota laughs and laughs until he leans in again and captures his lips again, heat pooling low in his stomach. He lets his fingers brush against the dark lines of Ouma’s soulmark until Ouma breaks the kiss and he swats Momota’s hands away with a pout, bored with all this ‘affectionate bullshit’ as he so often calls it. He claims Momota’s mouth with his, long pale fingers sneaking below the hem of the astronaut’s jeans.

 

Momota grins against the crook of Ouma’s neck.

 

Ouma might say that he doesn’t believe in soulmates, but he can’t fake the hint of fondness that appears in his eyes whenever he looks at the soulmark adorning Momota’s skin, lines of the familiar symbol stretching just below his heart. He can’t pretend that he doesn’t see Momota as a part of his family when the proof is right here, engraved on the astronaut’s skin. He can’t hide the blush that colours his cheeks with a rosy shade when Momota unties the checkered scarf normally wrapped around his neck and reveals Momota’s soulmark on his own body, nestled neatly between his collar bones. He can’t stop the fluttering of his heart when he feels Momota’s gaze on his skin, eyes bright with adoration and something else that Ouma still can’t quite name. He’s so honest in these moments when Momota’s fingers trace the outline of the starry trail imprinted on his skin and kisses him with intent, soft mewls and shuddering breaths escaping his lips no matter how hard he tries to silence them.

 

Momota knows that Ouma still has his doubts about this whole soulmark thing.

 

He understands.

 

But he also knows that fate wasn’t wrong this time, he knows that it wasn’t a mistake. He knows that this thing between them can’t be fake, he knows because the way his chest fills with warmth whenever Ouma’s eyes turn to him and he lets his walls down, even if just a little, even if it’s not much - it simply cannot be faked.

 

Even Ouma Kokichi is not that good of a liar.

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow my Tumblr you probably know that I have a lot of ideas when it comes to Soulmate AUs. I always wanted to write one, even though the concept itself can be... well, quite problematic. I actually always thought that my first Soulmate AU will be angsty af, but... well, this fic happened. Why? Because I needed an excuse to write some Oumota being domestic and cute and slightly suggestive. Sooo, I guess what I'm trying to say is... expect more Soulmate AUs from me. Angsty angsty Soulmate AUs. 
> 
> Oh, and if you ever want to scream with me about Oumota or anything else - you can find me on Tumblr! http://golden-redhead.tumblr.com/ And as always, kudos and comments are my fuel. They are the best motivation to keep writing.  
>  
> 
> PS I'm super curious what you think about the marks I gave them! I spent a long time considering different options and I must say that I'm pretty satisfied that I went with those.  
> PS2 I'm gonna post Oumota Afterlife AU in a few days, so stay tuned!


End file.
